


Angel Diary - Le Journal d'un Ange

by Isobel_auteur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary, Gen, Journal, Mort - Freeform, ailes, angel - Freeform, anges, intime, mission
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobel_auteur/pseuds/Isobel_auteur
Summary: Et si un Ange tenait un journal ?





	Angel Diary - Le Journal d'un Ange

À votre avis, un ange, ça vient au monde comment ? Comme un bébé humain normal ? Eh bien non. Les Anges, ce sont des anciens humains. Malgré son statut de mammifère cruel, l'humain peut être bon et faire passer le bien des autres avant le sien. Et ce sont ces humains-là qui deviennent des Anges, indépendamment de monter ou pas au Paradis à leur mort.

Je m'appelle Alexandre et... en fait, je _m'appelais_ Alexandre car aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé la mort. Oui, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça. Un camion m'a percuté alors que je roulais tranquillement à vélo, me rendant à mon travail comme tous les matins depuis dix ans. Et aujourd'hui, à deux kilomètres de l'arrivée, un camion a surgi d'une rue transversale et m'a fauché. Je suis mort sur le coup, je n'ai rien vu venir. Ce n'est que quand je me suis relevé, et que j'ai regardé les pompiers, la police et l'attroupement de curieux que j'ai compris...

.

Les pompiers viennent de partir. Il ne reste plus que la police et quelques curieux sur les lieux de l'accident. Et moi. Vous savez, c'est une sensation très étrange d'être là et en même temps, pas là. Je vois tout le monde comme si j'étais encore vivant, mais eux ne me voient pas. Ils parlent, ils pleurent, ils aboient des ordres... Un policier m'a même passé au travers ! Brrr, quelle sensation désagréable !

Je suis mort il y a une heure maintenant et si les curieux se sont dispersés, la police attend mon dernier véhicule, le corbillard. On m'a déjà placé dans un de ces grands "sacs à viande" comme on les appelle vulgairement. Je suis sur le sol, près de mon vélo tout tordu. Je grimace. Ce vélo était tout neuf, je n'avais même pas terminé de le payer... Flûte, tiens !

Un bruit de moteur me fait tourner la tête. Ah, voilà le corbillard. Deux hommes en sortent et soulèvent mon sac mortuaire. Ils le font glisser à l'arrière du véhicule, donnent quelques papiers à la police, puis tout le monde s'en va et bientôt, une dépanneuse arrive pour remorquer le camion. Je constate que son pare-brise est explosé. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Ben dis donc, j'ai la tête dure ! Je rigole doucement et hausse les épaules. Je suis mort, je peux bien plaisanter un peu, non ?

Peu à peu, les lieux sont dégagés. Mon vélo est jeté dans la benne de la dépanneuse, le camion remorqué et voilà, comme si rien ne s'était passé, à part quelques bris de verre repoussés dans le caniveau du bout du balai...

Je soupire alors profondément et regarde autour de moi. Bon, et maintenant ? Je fais quoi ? Je m'en vais ou quelqu'un va venir me chercher ?

Je décide d'attendre un peu et vais m'asseoir sur une poubelle, en tailleur, tel une statue, et je patiente. Une heure, deux heures, rien. Finalement, je vais rentrer.

Rentrer. Où ? Chez moi ? Je suis un fantôme — oui j'ai eu le temps de cogiter un peu —, qu'irais-je donc faire chez moi ? Personne ne m'y attend, de toute façon. Je n'ai pas de femme, ni de mari, pas d'enfants, pas d'animaux, et mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps.

Je saute de ma poubelle et soudain, on se racle la gorge. Je trébuche de surprise et fais un écart.

— Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Je me retourne et un homme se tient près de moi et... Mais oui ! Il me regarde !

— Vous me voyez ? demandé-je.

Il hausse un sourcil.

— Pourquoi ne te verrais-je pas, Alexandre ?

Je cligne des paupières.

— Je...

Il agite la main.

— Ah oui, tu es mort ! dit-il en s'éloignant, les mains dans le dos. À la réflexion, moi aussi...

— Vous... Mais que...

Je ne suis visiblement plus capable d'aligner deux mots cohérents et l'homme rigole.

— Ah la, la... dit-il alors. Ces humains...

Là, je suis perdu.

— Vous êtes... quoi, au juste ? je demande, les yeux plissés.

Il regarde et hausse les sourcils.

— Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté ? Milles excuses, mon garçon ! Tu sais, après quelques milliers d'années, on oublie certaines choses.

_Milliers d'années_ ? Je crois que je vais défaillir. Si tant est qu'un fantôme le puisse. L'homme, qui avoisine, visuellement, les soixante ans, me tend alors une main.

— Je m'appelle Iliel, et je suis un Ange, lâche-t-il.

— Un...

Je tends machinalement la main et la serre. Sa paume est chaude et il a une bonne poigne, papy ! Je remue les doigts quand il relâche ma main puis il me regarde et penche la tête.

— Aethusal.

— Pardon ? je demande. Je ne connais pas...

Il secoue la tête en souriant.

— C'est ton nouveau nom, répond-t-il, amusé. Aethusal.

— Mon nouveau... non ? Mais je suis mort, je...

Je montre le carrefour désormais vide et Illiel y jette un œil.

— Je sais, dit-il. Tu es mort et on m'a envoyé te chercher.

— On ? Qui ça ?

— Gabriel, enfin...

Je ferme les yeux et me mets à sangloter pour de faux.

— Je suis perdu, papy ! je m'exclame alors. Gabriel... ?

Il me regarde et grimace.

_— L'Archange_ Gabriel, cela te dit-il quelque chose ?

Je sens mon visage se dissoudre.

— L'Archange... Gabriel ? je répète.

— Oui, le chef du ciel... Bon, assez bavassé ! Aller, viens avec moi, tu comprendras tout, tout de suite, crois-moi !

Je pince la bouche et regarde autour de moi. Ai-je le choix ? Je regarde Iliel s'éloigner. Il semble inspecter un arbre puis il hoche la tête et pose sa main dessus. Il recule ensuite et j'observe, ébahi, une sorte de portail doré s'ouvrir contre l'arbre.

— Ben voyons... Et vous allez aussi me dire que j'ai des ailes ? je grince en m'approchant.

— Allons, ne va pas plus vite que la musique.

Je m'étouffe de surprise et il disparaît soudain dans le portail.

— Eh ! Attendez...

Je me jette dans le portail comme un plongeur dans le grand bain, les yeux fermés...

— ... moi.

Je trébuche de l'autre côté et manque de heurter Papy. Il me jette un regard noir et je m'écarte prudemment. J'ai beau avoir trente-cinq ans, quand un vieil homme vous jette un tel regard, vous redevenez un petit gamin turbulent...

— On est où ? je demande alors en regardant autour de moi. On était dehors et là...

— On est au ciel.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme aussitôt. C'est logique. Il n'empêche que pour le "ciel", cet endroit m'a tout l'air d'être une sorte de hall de gare...

Je me tords le cou pour regarder l'immense verrière qui recouvre la zone. Je remarque une porte-tambour derrière moi et comprends que c'est par-là que nous sommes entrés. Je distingue rapidement d'autres portes-tambour qui recrachent des gens presque à tour de bras, et là, un bruit monstrueux m'assaille.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça va passer, me dit Papy. Viens, suis-moi, je vais te conduire avec tes semblables.

— Mes quoi ? J'ouvre la bouche mais il s'éloigne déjà et comme il doit y avoir, au bas mot, deux cent mille personnes, ici, je lui emboîte le pas aussitôt.

Nous nous fondons dans la foule et je tente de ne pas perdre Iliel des yeux. Ce n'est pas si facile que ça de suivre ce vieux bonhomme qui semble avoir les jambes d'un adolescent alors que moi, je souffle comme un bœuf...

— Nous traversons le hall et quand il s'engouffre par une porte — normale, celle-ci —, je le suis et manque le heurter une nouvelle fois.

— Voilà, dit-il alors. C'est ici que je te laisse.

— Quoi ? Mais...

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Je ne suis qu'un Récupérateur, on ne se reverra jamais, donc je te souhaite bonne chance et continue à faire le bien autour de toi parce que c'est ce qui t'a conduit ici.

Il m'attrape la main, la serre — la broie — puis il se détourne et quitte la pièce. Aussitôt, j'éprouve un sentiment de solitude des plus intenses. Je fais un tour sur moi-même et remarque une douzaine de personnes. Hommes et femmes de tous âges, ils sont là, immobiles, à s'observer les uns les autres, et je comprends rapidement qu'ils sont comme moi.

Ces gens viennent de mourir et un Récupérateur comme Iliel est allé les chercher pour les conduire ici. Un peu mal à l'aise, je décide de m'approcher d'une femme, la plus proche, et lui touche doucement le bras. Elle sursaute et me regarde bêtement.

— Vous attendez depuis longtemps ? je demande.

Elle cligne des paupières puis semble se reconnecter à la réalité et secoue la tête.

— Je... Je viens d'arriver, croasse-t-elle. Je... Je suis... morte ?

— On dirait bien, je réponds en faisant un signe de tête vers son corsage.

Elle baisse les yeux et approche ses doigts de son vêtement découpé de haut en bas. Elle a une vilaine suture entre les seins, faite au gros fil noir.

— Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? je demande.

Elle secoue la tête. Un homme s'approche alors de nous et retire son manteau. Il le donne à la dame qui s'emballe dedans. Voilà un geste que j'aurais fait, mais je suis mort en été, il faisait quarante degrés et je n'ai qu'une fine chemise hawaïenne sur le dos...

— Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, je lui demande ?

— Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Vous venez d'arriver ?

— Oui... Un Récupérateur appelé Iliel m'a amené... Et vous ?

L'homme secoue la tête.

—Vous êtes mort comment ? me demande-t-il.

— Fauché par un camion, à vélo, et vous ?

Il tend les bras et je vois les plaies sèches sur ses poignets. Je baisse le nez.

— Pourquoi ? je demande néanmoins.

— Parce que j'en avais assez de tout donner sans rien avoir en retour.

— Ah...

— Je me souviens... souffle alors la femme près de nous, le manteau serré autour d'elle. J'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque... Je... Les pompiers, les médecins...

Je pose une main sur son épaule. Elle se met soudain à pleurer et deux personnes apparaissent derrière elle, un homme et une femme, vêtus d'une sorte d'uniforme blanc.

— Nous allons nous occuper d'elle, ne vous inquiétez pas, me dit la femme. Viens, viens avec nous, tu as besoin de repos...

Elle l'entraine avec elle puis l'homme leur emboîte le pas et je me tourne vers le suicidé mais il a disparu lui aussi. Je soupire. Bon, il semblerait que je doive me débrouiller tout seul...

Je regarde autour de moi. Soudain, un appel micro retentit et je fronce les sourcils en portant mes mains à mes oreilles, comme la majorité de l'assemblée. Une fois la douleur passée, je me redresse et m'approche d'une sorte d'estrade en suivant les autres personnes.

Sur l'estrade, des gens en uniforme, comme les deux de tout à l'heure, nous regardent d'un air bienveillant.

— Bienvenue à vous ! lance soudain un homme en faisant un pas en avant. Je vois beaucoup de visages consternés voir perdus, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous allez bientôt comprendre.

Il nous sourit puis ouvre les bras.

— Vous êtes ici parce que vous avez trouvé la mort, en bas, sur la Terre, reprend-t-il alors. Je sais, c'est tragique et vous avez toutes mes condoléances, mais si vous êtes devant moi, c'est que vous êtes des personnes spéciales.

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Vous êtes de bonnes personnes, dit alors l'homme. Et quand je dis "bonnes personnes" ce n'est pas pour dire que vous avez bien payé vos impôts ou toutes vos contraventions, non, par ce terme, j'entends que vous êtes des personnes qui ont fait le bien autour d'eux, toute leur vie, bien plus qu'il ne le fallait, et parfois en mettant votre bonheur entre parenthèses.

Je regarde autour de moi et beaucoup hochent la tête. J'opine moi aussi et des souvenirs refluent soudain. Je revois des visages souriants, des poignées de mains, des larmes et des mercis. Je secoue la tête et reporte mon attention sur l'homme.

— Et vous savez ce que nous faisons aux personnes comme vous ? reprend-t-il en joignant ses mains comme s'il allait nous annoncer que c'est notre anniversaire.

Je secoue la tête, même si j'ai ma petite idée.

— Eh bien, vous allez devenir des Anges ! Oh non, ne rigolez pas, je suis sérieux. Vous êtes tous morts, bon, vous le savez, mais au lieu d'aller vous encroûter au Paradis, ou même en Enfer pour certains, vous allez bosser pour l'Archange Gabriel, le grand patron des Anges.

Le silence se fait progressivement dans la pièce. Je suis incapable de penser clairement. J'ai beau avoir toujours fait le bien autour de moi, je ne suis pas croyant, je ne suis jamais allé à l'église et je trouve parfaitement ridicule ces gens qui pensent que réciter des chapelets de prières peut aider en quoi que ce soit dans la vie...

Je vois un bras qui se lève alors et l'homme sur l'estrade regarde la personne.

— Oui ? demande-t-il.

— Nous allons donc devenir des Anges, dit la femme. Très bien. Mais... les Anges ont des ailes, non ?

— En effet, répond l'homme sur l'estrade. Deux ailes, blanches, magnifiques... Mais pas maintenant !

Mon sourire s’évanouit.

— Ah ! Je vois vos mines déconfites ! s'exclame alors l'homme en rigolant. Vous pensiez quoi ? Devenir un Ange ne se fait pas comme ça !

Il claque des doigts et nous nous regardons, perplexes. Soudain, des chaises apparaissent de nulle-part, juste sous nos fesses, et nous nous y asseyions, un peu étonnés. Un écran géant apparaît ensuite derrière l'homme, puis des calepins et des crayons dans nos mains, et je comprends.

Alexandre, te voici à ton premier cours pour devenir un Ange !

 

 


End file.
